An Evening Stroll 175
by Still Waters
Summary: Just a little CaptainHill smut


_Brief explanation: I prefer to keep my stories in the T rated range for a broader audience, but from time to time, I get these little M rated ideas that I want to write, so I do it as a 'chapter between the chapters'... an 'and a half' chapter if you will. _

_Smut warning. No real plot development, just a little slightly dirty fluff. This is my first Steve/Maria smut, though I've done a few in my Nick/Maria story line. The last couple received very little (but quite nice) feedback, so maybe this isn't something I should be writing. Maybe I should stick with the lower rated stuff. Anyway, it's done, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it._

_As always, characters are not mine, but I think they would have really enjoyed this scene._

Stroll 17.5

In the bedroom, Steve stopped next to the bed. Maria unwrapped her legs from his waist, lowering her feet to the floor. She ran her hand down his bare chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked.

He studied her for a moment, then nodded. "I'm sure. Are you? Because I'm not real experienced in this area. Actually, not experienced at all."

In answer, she leaned forward, her teeth catching his lower lip. She nibbled lightly before skimming down his neck, sucking gently at the point his neck met his torso. His pulse rate increased as her fingers slowly stroked the bulge in his pants. He pushed against her hand, drawing a deep, shaky breath as her mouth continued down his chest, her tongue brushing across his nipple, then nibbling lightly at it.

Her fingers worked quickly, unsnapping his jeans and sliding the zipper down. As she slid her fingers inside the demin waistband, she laughed lightly.

"I'm about to find out the answer to the age old question."

"What question?" he puzzled.

"Boxers or briefs," she told him. "My money's on boxers."

"That's something you bet on?" he asked.

"Figure of speech," she clarified, "though the matter has been discussed in the ladies locker room."

He stared at her.

"Not by me. It's just one of those odd things women do sometimes. Look at a guy and wonder if he's a briefs or boxers kind of guy. Or commando. I don't participate, but I've heard the talk and I know you've been a popular topic of conversation."

When he blushed, she kissed him again. "But they won't get an answer from me," she assured him. At his nod, she resumed her motion, sliding the pants down his slim hips. He finished kicking them off, looking up to note her amused grin.

"Not only boxers, but red, white, and blue boxers," she commented.

"Gag gift from Stark," he explained with a deeper blush. "Accidentally grabbed them out of the drawer when I was packing in a hurry. They were the only clean ones left in my bag."

"I'll have to remember to thank Stark," she murmured, quickly pushing them down to join the pile already in the floor.

Her hand went to his bared cock, lightly stroking the erect member from balls to tip. She was rewarded with a gasp. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back as pleasure radiated from her touch. She pushed him back onto the bed, carefully cupping his balls in her hand as she leaned forward, her tongue darting out to lick at the glistening drop of fluid at the end. He jerked at the intimate contact, groaning her name as he opened his eyes to watch her.

After running her tongue around his tip, she wrapped her lips around him, sucking slightly as she slid down his shaft, taking in as much of him as she could. She thought that it was certainly a good thing that Clint had had extra large condoms. The man defined well endowed.

He reached down, tangling his fingers in her hair as his hips lifted from the bed, moving closer to her. She continued rubbing her tongue against him, feeling his pulse throbbing. When he groaned again, she pulled away, the 'pop' loud in the quiet room as her mouth came off.

Grabbing the box of condoms, she tore it open, pulling out one of the foil wrapped packets. Steve propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes dark as he watched her tear it opened. She placed it on him, watching his level of desire grow as she lowered her mouth again, using her lips to unroll it down his length.

When she finished, he sat up, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her onto his lap. His hands moved from her waist, sliding up her body the bottom of her sport bra. His fingers slid under the elastic and she straightened, raising her arms over her head and smiling as he pulled it over her head.

Watching her face, he slowly moved a hand to stroke her breast. When she closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing it against him, he smiled. He turned, laying her on the bed next to him, cupping her breast and rubbing his palm against her. His work roughened fingers gently grasped an erect nipple, squeezing it lightly. Her groan emboldened him and he continued.

Remembering her activity earlier, he moved his hand, tentatively lowering his head to run his tongue across the pebbled surface, then glancing at her face to gauge her reaction. With a seductive smile, she buried her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back down. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he started to suck and nip, rewarded by her soft moans. While he moved to the other breast, she took his hand and slid it down her stomach. When he encountered the waistband of her underwear, he tugged at it. She raised her hips, helping him to slide them down her legs so she could kick them off. Then, she moved his hand to the softness between her thighs. She guided his fingers between her lips, directing his stroke. When his finger brushed her clit, she gasped, pushing against him.

A quick learner, Steve continued the motions, feeling her squirm against him, soft whimpers coming from her throat.

"Where else do you want me to touch you?" he whispered.

Taking his hand again, she slid his fingers back to her entry. When he paused, she shifted her hips, sliding his digit into her.

"So tight," he whispered.

"It'll stretch," she told him, reaching down to encourage him to add another finger. At her reaction to his movement, he continued, his fingers plunging inside her as his thumb brushed her clit again and again.

He watched her writhing, arching towards him, head pressed hard against the bed.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, pressing his lips against hers once more. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, pushing against his. Finally, she pulled his hand away from the wonderful things it was doing and grasped his hips, guiding him into position between her thighs.

He hesitated a moment, a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "We can still stop if you want to."

"Stopping is the last thing I want to do, Maria. I want this so badly, but I don't want to hurt you." He blushed again. "It just seemed tight down there," he whispered.

She reached up to stroke his face. No one had ever worried about hurting her before. She still might not be able to explain what love was, but this was certainly it.

"It will probably be a little uncomfortable at first," she admitted, "but it will pass quickly. Just take it slowly." She reached over and grabbed the lubricant. "This will help some."

He watched as she squeezed some into her hand, then grasped his latex covered member, slowly massaging on enough to cover him. The movement of her hands on him had him groaning. She watched his face, thinking of times when she had enjoyed feeling this kind of power over a man. Now, her enjoyment came from the pleasure she was able to give him and the anticipation of truly becoming one with him.

Finally, she positioned him at her opening, then wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly, he started pushing himself into her, the pressure causing them both to gasp. He stopped for a moment, watching her reaction. She nodded, tightening her legs to pull him deeper inside.

When he was deeply buried in her, he stilled, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he whispered her name over and over. She gripped his shoulders tightly, waiting as the initial pain passed and her body adjusted to him.

Finally, she moved her hips, tightening around him. When he looked at her, she nodded, her hands moving to his hips, silently directing him to pull back slightly, then back in. He nodded his understanding and took over.

He pulled almost completely out, then plunged back in, trembling with the pleasure that each motion sent through him. His pleasure was enhanced by Maria's whimpers of pleasure as she dug her fingers into his back, squirming against him every time he thrust, hitting her deepest, most intimate part.

The room was filled the sound of flesh against flesh as their bodies met again and again, groans of pleasure, and the whispered words of love.

Finally, with a grunt and a final thrust, Steve pushed deep inside her, stilling as his release broke over him. Maria followed moments later, the orgasmic wave sweeping over them both. Arms wrapped around each other, they slowly drifted down, eyes locked on on another's faces.

"Was that okay?" he asked.

She tossed back her head with a laugh. "Do you really need to ask?"

He smiled. "I guess that's a 'yes'?"

"Definitely okay," she told him. "More than okay. Absolutely amazing." She pulled his head close for a deep kiss.

"I love you," he told her, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her face.

"I love you, too," she replied, finding it easier to say every time she repeated it.

He started to roll off of her, but she held him in place.

"Aren't I squashing you?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I want to keep you close."

Cupping her face, he dropped his head to kiss her again.

"Then marry me."

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and would really appreciate any feedback you're willing to provide. I have a pretty good idea on the next chapter of Stroll and an idea where to go next with Risks. Complications is being difficult, so the next update there could be a little longer in coming. My HIMYM story is also flowing presently, so I should be updating something soon. Just not sure what. _

_Again, thanks for your time. Don't forget that little button at the bottom. The one that says 'Review'_


End file.
